1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and, particularly, to a locking device adapted to mount an electrical connecotor on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional locking device 10a is installed in an electrical connecotor (not shown) and allows the connector to be mounted on a circuit board 20a. The locking device 10a comprises a body 11a, a pair of resilient arms 13a, and a pair of connecting portions 12a extending from the body 11a. The connecting portions 12a and a material band (not shown) connected thereto are connected outside of the resilient arms 13a. The resilient arms 13a each comprisesd of an extending portion 14a and an outwardly protruding engaging portion 15a. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, during the assembly process, the operator aligns a through hole 21a of a circuit board 20a with the pair of extending portions 14a, and presses the electrical connecotor to push the pair of engaging portions 15a to move downwardly. Thus the engaging portions are inserted into a through hole 21a and locked on the bottom of the circuit board, thereby mounting the electrical connecotor (not shown) on the circuit board. However, when the extending portions 14a are inserted into the through hole 21a of the circuit board 20a, the resilient arms 13a deform elastically and contact the body 11a directly. Furthermore, there is no space for accommodating the elastic deformation of the resilient arms 13a. Under these circumstances, the resilient arms will probably deform permanently and lose elasticity due to excessive force being applied thereto. Once deformed, they cannot firmly mount the electrical connecotor on the circuit board any more.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of the prior locking device, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate researches and related principles.